Drive boxes for information handling systems that stack drives more than one drive deep typically require large numbers of PC boards (printed circuit boards) and connections to PC boards. PC boards are not shielded as well as shielded cables (electrical cable of one or more insulated conductors enclosed by a common conductive layer) and signal integrity drops much faster than in cables.
A PC board which reaches drives in both front and back of each other causes the costs of manufacturing to greatly increase. A way to fix this problem is to change how drives are assembled into a drive box. Often the drives are assembled in a drive box which is mounted on a rack of an information handling system where the whole drive box must be pulled out to remove or replace the drives. If the drive box has to be pulled out of the rack to remove the drives, slides have to be added as well as structure to support a large drive box full of drives handing out like a drawer in front of the rack. This can also cause cabling problems in the back of the box as the cables are pulled forward when the box is pulled out of the rack. Another solution is to utilize a large number of PC boards to connect all the drives together. However, by connecting the drives with a large number of PC boards, signal integrity is reduced and costs are increased. Further, electromagnetic interferences (EMI) are created by the PC boards, which are not shielded as well as shielded cables.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a solution which addresses the above-referenced problems and limitations of the current solutions.